


Do Me a Favor

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has a mild kink on his mind.  Will he be able to share it with John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me a Favor

Do Me a Favor  
By PattRose

Summary: Dorian has a mild kink on his mind. Will he be able to share it with John?  
Warnings: Silly.   
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 740

 

John and Dorian were necking on the sofa, and having a very good time when Dorian asked, “So John, would you do anything for me?”

John smiled and said, “Within reason, Dorian.”

“I need you to tell me that you would do anything for me. No questions asked.” Dorian moved away from John and looked deep into his lover’s eyes.

“Dorian, what’s going on? Why would you need me to do something for you that you don’t think I’m willing to do?”

“I want to ask you to do something for our sex life and I just want to be sure that it won’t upset things with us,” Dorian explained.

This time, John was the one moving away from his lover and he got up off the sofa. “So, you aren’t happy with our love life, is that it?”

“John, this is why I wanted to ask you the question and have you say you would do it. I don’t want you to think I’m not happy, because I am. But, I want to try something new and I don’t know how you’ll feel about it.”

“Okay, ask. I’ll do it.” John almost ordered instead of just agreeing.

“You promise you won’t laugh?” Dorian asked nervously.

“It’s going to make me laugh? Just ask me, already.” John stood with his hands on his hips ready for anything. Well, he hoped ready for anything.

“I wanted to know if you would wear a Kevlar vest for an entire evening.” Dorian looked down at the floor and didn’t look up at his lover at all.

“That’s what you want? You want me to wear my vest for an entire evening? I don’t mind, but it gets sort of hot.” John was thinking ahead.

“Well, that’s not all… I don’t want you to be wearing anything **but** the Kevlar. Just you and the Kevlar vest. What do you think?” This time Dorian looked up and smiled at John waiting for his answer.

“Do you like how I look in the vest or something?” John wondered aloud.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Dorian answered, blushing.

“I could do this for you. I think it’s hot, that you think I’m hot. So it’s done. Let me run down and get my vest out of the trunk and we can get started.” John got up and went out the door.

“Man that went a lot better than I thought it would,” Dorian said to himself as he smiled and got hard immediately.

John walked through the door and went into their room without saying a word. He then walked out, naked except for wearing the Kevlar and Dorian’s mouth watered instantly. Dorian also noticed that it must have made John hot too, because he was hard as a rock.

John walked over to the sofa and sat back down and said, “Is there where we left off?”

“Oh man you look so hot,” Dorian said as he plundered John’s mouth showing John just how skillful he was at kissing alone.

John pulled away and said, “Is this what you wanted? Does this make it more fun?”

Dorian took a deep breath and said, “You’re not going to be able to sit down for a week after today. I’m so hot for you, it isn’t even funny. You look great in the vest while we’re working, but I knew you would blow me away if you wore it like this.”

“I have a kink in mind for you.” John said smiling.

“Oh yeah? Tell me about it.” Dorian moved closer.

“Have I ever mentioned how hot I am for you when you have just a shirt on with your shoulder holster? I would like a naked partner wearing only his shoulder holster.” John blushed while he was telling Dorian about it.

“That can be arranged. How about tomorrow?”

“Sounds great to me, Dorian. Now can we get back to the business at hand?” John pulled Dorian’s hand down to his hard cock and began to kiss his lover once again.

Dorian pulled back and said, “Thank you.”

“Glad I could oblige, Dorian, “ John said and went back to the wonderful kissing, knowing that there was much more to come.

The end


End file.
